Mia
by Prats 'R' Us
Summary: Mia visits the dimension of Z. Read if you want to have a laugh,because the actual story takes place in the sequal this one's just to introduce Mia.
1. Meeting

This is about Mia, it's an introduction to the character I've made who travels through the worlds of our fave shows, books, yada yada, Anyway, enjoy and if you don't....what do I care, I didn't write it for you.

I don't own DBZ or Iago.

**Meeting**

Gohan was walking through the forest, looking for Icarus, his mum had said he could take the day off from studying, though Gohan suspected that she was just tired of all of Gohan's moping. She had hoped that this time to play would help lift his spirits and take his mind off of when his father would be getting home from Namek.

"Dad, don't you care?" he whispered to himself. Looking to the ground, he thought about his life, his father had never really been there, oh sure he was there when he was about to die, there to save him.....Sometimes, but did he really care? If he had the choice, would he spend time with Gohan or go out training? Gohan sighed sadly, he knew the answer. Training. He sighed again as he realized his dad only ever spent time with him if it involved training or food.......or his friends.

Gohan sighed again, his friends were his dad's friends and Gohan had a sinking feeling that he knew his dad would rather spend the day with them then with him. He sighed again not looking where he was walking he bumped into something that felt like a brick wall.

"Ow, watch where you going," said a voice from underneath him, opening his eyes Gohan blushed as he realized he had bumped into someone and fallen on top of them. Quickly he jumped off and realized he had fallen onto a female, his blush deepening.

Gohan offered her his hand; she took it, smiling as he helped her up. Once she was fully up right, Gohan took the chance to take in her appearance, short black hair and sparkling green eyes, she was wearing a black jacket along with black jeans, and a brown belt tied round her waste, not an inch of skin was see able on her, she even had on black gloves.

From where she stood Gohan could tell that he was taller than her but not by much, he judged her to be maybe a year or less younger then himself.

"What? You never saw a girl before?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she noticed him staring at her.

"Er s-sorry," said Gohan smiling as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Er no problem... m.. my name's Mia," replied the girl with a slight blush, though Gohan could tell that she was trying hard to fight it. Gohan blinked, his manners suddenly kicking in, he bowed.

"Nice to meet you Mia, my name is Son Gohan," Mia blinked at his politeness and bowed back.

"Son Gohan?" she repeated, as if she was testing out his name. "That name...why do I know that name?" Mia whispered to herself, though thanks to Gohan's Saiyan hearing he managed to catch her whispered question. He opened his mouth to reply before movement to their left caught Mia's eye.

"Ah run!" she cried grabbing Gohan's arm as she took off further into the woods.

"Wha.......What are we running from?" asked Gohan as he was pulled along by Mia. When she didn't answer he frowned and closed his eyes trying to sense whoever's life force they were running from. He found it. They were pretty weak, well actually very weak compared to him. Pulling on his arm, Gohan brought Mia to a stop.

"What are you doing, we need to get out of here," whispered Mia hoping not to draw anyone's attention.

"I can help you," said Gohan in reply.

"Stop fooling around Gohan we have to go," said Mia looking around for their mysterious follower.

"No really Mia, I can help, I was trained to fight," said Gohan in confidence.

"Fight? No we can't this isn't that kind of fight," replied Mia in a hurry, Gohan frowned we? Since when did he say we can fight, he concentrated on the girl in front of him, his eyes widened as he sensed her power level, it was higher than that of a normal human.

"Come on we have to go!" said Mia before she started dragging him after her again, adjusting her grip so that he couldn't stop her like he did the first time. The sound of a twig breaking caught her attention, she looked over Gohan she cursed. Grabbing the half-saiyan she leapt into the closest tree, holding her hand over Gohan's mouth to stop him from yelping in surprise.

Once she was sure that the danger was gone, the two jumped out of the tree, landing with practised ease.

"You're a fighter?" asked Gohan curiously. Mia looked at Gohan as if she was looking at him for the first time. A look of recognition came over her face.

"Ah I know you! You're Gohan! Son of Goku and Chichi, a half-saiyan!" she cried before covering her mouth and looking around the woods to make sure no one had caught them. Gohan's eyes narrowed at her.

"Who are you? How do you know about that?!" He questioned threateningly.

"I'm a Saiyan too," replied Mia unwinding her tail to back up her statement.

"WHAT?!" yelled Gohan, Mia covered her ears at his yell. "How are you a Saiyan?" he asked. Mia sighed in mild annoyance.

"It's not what you think, so don't start threatening me ok? I come from a different dimension," she stated with such a note of seriousness that Gohan didn't once think she was lying. "In my world, my family were rulers of the planet Vegeta, and...... Well they were space pirates, they killed and destroyed many lives for profit," she said with a sad look in her eyes.

"I was just different, I refused to hurt innocents because...well I'm not sure, I just didn't think it was right, and the people sentenced me to death because they didn't want their princess to seem weak. But I guess I got the last laugh when I survived, ironically by the technology that was used to put people into submission." she said as her eyes held a faraway look as if she was remembering something.

"I was barely alive when the Nameks found me," she let out a small smile at this before it quickly turned into a frown as she continued. "But life likes to turn into a bitch when something good happens, and took out the whole Namekian race, and now I travel through universes to look after them so they don't just up and disappear," she said keeping her eyes peeled. Now and then she would look around her surroundings as she summand up her life story to a couple of lines.

"Disappear?" asked Gohan as if she was mental.

"Yeah, each world has a heart, I try to find it and.....prepare it," she replied trying to give little information on the subject.

"Right," said Gohan. He trusted her so far but he was starting to get a bit worried for his on world.

"I'm here because something in the future is going to put this world at risk. The heart needs to be prepared," she said looking to Gohan. Gohan felt that she was hiding something big.

"Then who was that guy chasing you?" asked Gohan.

"Oh, erm that was demon," she replied not sure if he believed in these kind of things, earning a raised eyebrow from Gohan.

"A demon?" he asked a bit sceptical.

"Yea, straight from hell and everything," she said, "I need to send him back, that guy was being possessed, and I know I'm not supposed to interfere with the going ons in each world but, I just can't stand by and let this happen, besides no one was destined to beat him anyway or else I would have been sucked back into the void."

"The void?" asked Gohan raising an eyebrow, though something in his gut clenched at the name.

"Yes it's a place for those who belong nowhere but are needed, a place for outcasts," she replied a little sadly.

"Erm I'm sorry," Gohan replied, feeling a bit guilty that he had somehow upset her. He gave her a look of sympathy before smiling.

"Hey since you're a saiyan, maybe you'd like a quick spar" he said trying to cheer her up.

"You're on," challenged Mia smiling back.

Before Gohan could reply Mia lunged at him, punching to his left. She smiled as he deflected it, and laughed as he went to hit her only for her to block it. The two spent the next two hours sparing, each forgetting about their burdens and angst as they playfully fought to prove who was stronger.


	2. My job

Gohan dodged as Mia aimed a punch to his left.

"So let me get this straight, you're a Saiyan, from another world," Gohan said as he aimed a side kick to Mia's head.

"That is correct," Mia replied as she ducked under his kick.

"And you got here how?" he asked jumping away from her to avoid getting hit with a kick of her own.

"I told you, it is my job to look after all worlds," answered Mia as she kicked out towards Gohan, who jumped back to avoid the hit.

"Er right, but how did you get here?" he asked as he landed from his jump after Mia decided to attack with a side sweep, to knock him off of his feet. Mia stood up and smiled as she pulled her hair behind her ear.

"I don't know, I don't get to chose where the Void sends me," she said sadly.

"The Void?" Gohan whispers as he noticed the change in Mia's tone.

"Yes, the Void is the only connection to all worlds, my home," answered Mia with a small smile.

"So you live in the Void? And that sends you to all these different worlds to protect them," said Gohan summoning up all he had heard.

"Yes, and once I am done, I get pulled back into the Void," Mia answered briskly haven gotten annoyed with all the questions.

"Seems like a lonely life," commented Gohan staring her straight in the eye.

"I do my job and save peoples' lives, I may be all alone in the Void, but I-I-I," she snapped though she trailed off as she thought of something to say.

"I know what it feels like to be alone," said Gohan sadly, Mia looked at him, when she didn't say anything Gohan continued. "My mother isolates me in my room, giving me nothing but studying to do, my father only ever sees me when he needs a training partner or a fishing partner, and my friends, my friends only ever come round to train too," finished Gohan bowing his head, the two sat down as Gohan told Mia about his past, from his kidnapping by Radditz to his father transforming into the legendary Super Saiyan.

Mia looked at Gohan with a mask hiding her pitying feelings towards the boy, knowing that he doesn't want her pity.

"So I guess we were pretty much made for each other," she said as she looked up to the sky, taking a deep breath before looking back to Gohan, "But you know, protecting is our life, we need to train and besides, we are Saiyans we can handle it," she said giving him a pat on the back causing him to smile and laugh.

"So Gohan, you interested in helping me catch this demon?" Mia asked looking away from him.

"We are Saiyans like you said, I'm in," replied Gohan looking forward to the thrill of the fight.

_"I knew you were this world's protector Gohan, time to show me what you've got,"_ thought Mia as she silently went over her real reasons for being in Gohan's world.

"So Gohan you ready for a demon hunt?" Mia asked as she walked alongside the Saiyan boy

"You make it sound like a game," Gohan remarked with a hint of seriousness in his voice. From what he knew of Demons, they weren't to be taken lightly.

"Sorry, I know it's nothing to laugh at but, I've met hunters before, it's a grim life. You need to let the stress out in some way, I know Dean likes to drink and fornicate whereas I like to make witty remarks that make me sound like a total ass, as well as beat the crap out of myself during my training sessions," Mia replied in a deadpan voice that Gohan wasn't sure whether to laugh or throw her into a psychiatric ward. Honestly he had never met anyone who sifted moods like she did. It was then that Gohan realized that Mai was already charging on head without him.

"Hey wait up!" he called as he ran to catch up.

"Gohan we're on a hunt, there is no time to hang around," Mia reprimanded to him, earning a splutter of confusion from Gohan at which she smirked. The two walked through the forest in silence until Gohan voiced a question that had been on his mind since the journey began

"Erm how exactly are we supposed to deal with a demon?" Mia stopped to look at him before pulling something out of her top. It looked to be a small necklace of some sort.

"Well we need to exorcise it, but we don't want to get possessed so you should wear this, it will stop that from occurring," she explained as she handed Gohan the necklace. Gohan looked at the pendant, it looked like a horribly drawn sun.

"How exactly is this supposed to stop that?" he asked with scepticism.

"Gah do you know nothing? The symbol Gohan! They can't break through. Just like a devils trap or a circle of salt," she said with annoyance, not one for dealing with newbies.

"Devils trap?" Gohan asked ignoring her tone.

"It's a... Erm.....A pentagram that's big enough for a demon to enter, though once inside. They can't get out," she explained as she pushed past the trees, stopping to wait for Gohan to emerge. "Don't worry about it, I got it covered. Oh it looks like Iago's back from his scouting mission," she said just as a patch of red emerged down from the trees.

"Huff huff, so how'd it go?" the parrot asked not realizing that they had company.

"Well you've managed to blow your cover in an hour this time, and the demon got away but other than that, s'all right," she said indicating to the boy behind her.

"Oops," he muttered, though from his tone it was plain to see that he didn't care. Mia rolled her eyes at the parrot.

"So glad to see your concern for our identity," she said addressing the bird. "Gohan this is Iago. Like me he also is not from this world," she said indication to the bird, "Loud mouth this is Gohan, try keeping the fact that you're not a normal parrot from anyone else," she finished turning her head to her shoulder to look at the bird.

"What am I a stool pigeon?" he asked sarcastically. "Who's this kid anyway, don't we have a job to do. I unlike you actually want to go home!" Iago screeched into her ear causing her to wince.

"Iago! Not so loud," she moaned trying to swat the now flying bird. Gohan chuckled as he watched the pair but couldn't help think that Mia was down playing her situation.

"What do you have against hanging out with me?" she asked playfully with a pout.

"The same thing I have with Al," he muttered under his breath.

"Ah your cowardliness at putting yourself in danger for the sake of others," she replied with a hint of mirth.

"You know better than that," he snapped back earning a laugh from the girl.

"Relax Iago," she said with a smile. Iago huffed before taking off from her shoulder and landing on Gohan's.

"So kid, what she tell you about us?" he asked into Gohan's ear.

"Not much, she's......" he paused trying to find the right words.

"Crazy? A nutcase? Daffy? Mental? Yeah well with what she's been through... we're lucky she ain't full out insane. The kids lost a lot, if you hurt her I'll....Hey where'd she go?" Iago said as he noticed the girl was no longer in front of them.

A noise above put them on guard.

"Boo," Gohan jumped back as Mia suddenly appeared right before him having dropped in from the tree, her tail keeping her held upwards making the pair eye level.

"I'm not crazy, I just don't give a darn, now come on we have a job to do," she said jumping down from the tree and gracefully landing on her feet.

"Of course that year she spent with Daffy Duck didn't help her mentality," Iago said as Gohan stood.

"I hear murmuring back there," Mia's voice called out from ahead of them.

Ahead of the two Mia smiled, Iago never really liked to show his caring side, but it was there. Her eyes held a hint of sadness in them, he was right, she had been through a lot. She survived her own execution, the slaughtering of the people she considered family and she survived ruining others lives with this thing we call destiny. God only knows that she's dead inside, but she wouldn't trade this life for anything, she couldn't let anyone else suffer this way. This was her job just like it was Iago's job and now Gohan's job. She just hadn't told Gohan yet. But when she does, she'll survive just like he will. They have no choice in the matter.

Gohan watched Mia from behind. He could feel the sadness and dedication radiating off her. He felt pulled to this girl, he just wanted to hold her and tell her it would all work out. She was like him, lost and alone but so filled with spirit, and the will to go on and even make friends. A squawking from behind caught all of their attention before Gohan was tackled by a purple blur, Iago thrown from his shoulder and landing hard on the dirt.

"Icarus!" Gohan shouted in joy as the purple dragon began licking his face. Mia watched with a smile before walking over to the pair. All the while Iago was muttering about having to babysit annoying children from his spot on the floor.

"So Gohan, who's you're friend?" Mia asked once the dragon had given him enough space to stand.

"This is Icarus. Icarus this is Mia and Iago, say hi boy," Gohan replied as Mia began petting the dragon.

"He's a lovely looking dragon Gohan," Mia said before turning towards Iago, "Come on ya old fraidy cat, come and say hello."

"No way, dragons are defiantly on the to avoid list," Iago replied crossing his arms.

"Iago I promise that Icarus won't hurt you," Gohan said. Icarus squawked feeling a little bit offended and upset. Iago looked towards Icarus, his squawking reminded him of Abu, and the fact that he was a dragon reminded him of Genie. He sighed before reluctantly making his way over to the three, landing on Mia's shoulder.

Lick!

"Aw gross, dragon slobber," Iago said as he was licked by Icarus in a show of friendship. He could feel Mia's smirk even though he couldn't see it. "You're a jerk," he said to her flying over to sit on Gohan's shoulder.

"Me? Now what ever gave you that idea?" she asked playfully earning a chuckle from Gohan.

"So much for sticking with the nice one," Iago said earning a laugh from both Gohan and Mia.

The four continued their journey through the forest in companionable silence. Every now and then the silence was broken to ask or answer questions. They enjoyed the beauty of nature and kept at a slow pace, neither were in a rush to fight some evil force. It was then that Gohan stopped as his Saiyan hearing kicked in.

"Is that music I hear?" he asked hoping to see the others agree, telling him that he hadn't indeed gone mad.

"Yep," Iago replied as Mai seemed to be walking in sync to the beat.

"Where's it coming from?" Gohan asked before he heard Mia mumble a few words to the tune.

_"Walking down the boulevard, their shadows searching in the night, streetlight people, living just to find emotion hiding, somewhere in the night,"_ she sang as the sound of drums, pianos and guitars ran throughout the forest.

"Where is that coming from?" Gohan asked Iago who was now sitting on his shoulder.

"It's from her kid, just go with it," Iago said rolling his eyes though Gohan could feel his talons moving with the beat.

_"Working hard to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill, paying anything to roll the dice just one more time," _Gohan felt the music flow through him, it gave him a feeling of friendship and immortality, he couldn't explain why. He had never even heard the song before. He opened his mouth as the two sung.

_"Some will win, some will lose, some are born to sing the blues, whoa the movie never ends it goes on and on and on and on, strangers waiting, walking down the boulevard, their shadows searching through the night, streetlight people, living just to find emotion hiding, somewhere in the night,"_ at some point during the song the two had stopped, standing by each other. The music radiating from both of them. Iago flew over by Icarus as the pair began to slowly yet unknowingly dance to their own voices, to their own music. Her doing main with him turning into backup.

As the song came to an end the two shared a glance, each looking into the others eyes before they both quickly looked away blushing madly. Mia winked.

"You're not a bad singer," she complemented him. Gohan mumbled out a small thanks as he tried to will the blush on his face away.

"Hey where did that music come from?" he asked, repeating his earlier voiced question.

"From me Doc, the void provided it," she said before turning away from him.

"Huh?" he voiced still confused.

"The void, me and it share a bond, in a way, I am the void," she said looking thoughtful. Gohan nodded dumbly having absolutely no clue as to what she just said.

"Oh brother, she means kid that the voids power is her power, it's sort of a comprise see, it makes her life miserable but it unconsciously locks in on her thoughts giving her all the information she could need as well as providing her with jobs," Iago said as he landed on Mia's shoulder, trying to explain more about the girl to the boy.

"Yeah like that, but it can also be a tad bit annoying sometimes by making it so that I can't access my abilities, you ever try flying off of a cliff only to learn that your 'wings' are disabled," she said referring to her ki as wings. Gohan blinked even with his intellect he still had trouble understanding that.

"It's a lot to take in I know but you won't need to understand it," she said adding a silent _"yet,"_ at the end.

"Shouldn't we have found the demon by now? He can't have gotten too far, can't we just fly?" Gohan moaned from behind Mia as he watched the sun begin to set. He had been out all day, his mum was not going to be happy.

"Sorry Gohan, I can't fly here, not unless I want a massive headache. Which I don't, why do you think I had Iago scout by air. Besides that demon is long gone from here, don't forget that that person was being possessed, Demons can transfer between hosts in a cloud of black smoke," she explained looking at him.

"Then what are we doing?" Gohan snapped annoyed that his day had been wasted, he regretted his tone as he saw an instant flash of hurt in Mia's eyes before she quickly smothered it.

"Well I guess we were dancing," she replied before scowling at the boy, "I'm sorry that I wasted your time, but then again I could have had that demon if you had kept your trap shut letting me lead it to the already set devils trap," she said harshly causing Gohan to wince. "But hey it was nice meeting you, Iago lets go, we need to find some shelter for the night," she said before storming off only to be stopped by Gohan as he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I had a great time with you, really I did. You're the first person I ever danced with," Gohan said rubbing his head. Mia stared at Gohan, she knew he didn't mean it like that, she just found it fun trying to push his buttons.

"That's ok apology accepted besides, I had a great time with you too, but isn't it about time for you to go home, from what you told me your mother will be awfully steamed at how long you've been gone," she replied as she turned to where the sun was setting.

"Yeah, I'll defiantly get the frying pan for this, but it was worth it," he said with a smile earning a bright smile from his companion. "Would you like to spend the night at ours, I'm sure my mother would allow you to stay," Gohan said though he was ready to insist that the pair join him if she refused, but as Mia opened her mouth a different voice bet her to it.

"We'd love to kid, finally a night in the warmth for little Miss it's so great sleeping under the stars even though you can't see them through this rain," Iago said impersonating her voice at the end of the sentence.

"Guess it's settled then," Mia said though she was glaring at the bird. A choke of thunder let them know that a tropical down poor was about to be unleashed. Without thinking Gohan jumped onto Icarus's back, pulling Iago and Mia on with him on his lap.

"Take us home Icarus," he said. Mia looked at Gohan with a deadpan face from his lap, watching with a smirk as Gohan turned red at the sight of the position he had put them in. He shifted allowing her to sit up, but because Icarus was still small she had no choice but to sit in his lap. Both were thankful that Gohan was taller than her.

Iago watched with a knowing smirk as the pair reminded him of Aladdin and Jasmine. If it wasn't for the fact that Iago didn't do nice or fun, he would take the time to push the two as close as possible. In fact he could practically hear the Genie's voice in his head reply.

_"I know but it's going to be tricky,"  
"Tricky is good. Tricky I can do,"_ he heard his own voice whisper back at the voice.


	3. Lies

It wasn't too long before the group made it to Gohan's house. Gohan stood at the door taking a deep breath as he prepared himself for what was about to come.  
"Mum I'm home and I brought a frien....." before he could finish the word, the woman was upon him.

CLANG

"Gohan where have you been!" shouted Chichi over the sound of her frying pan hitting flesh. Iago and Mia winced, that was not a pretty picture. "Dinner was ready hours ago, you had me worried sick!" she shouted not giving the boy time to explain. A cough from his side caught her attention.

Mia bowed as low as she could, her head almost hitting the floor.

"I'm sorry Mrs Son, it's my fault that Gohan was so late. I was trying to prove myself as an archaeologist and Gohan helped me with my findings, I feel ashamed that we never found anything that I could put towards my theory of their being an ancient lost temple dedicated to Anubis in Egypt other then another clue, however I am grateful to your son as he helped me piece together the next location to find the next clue," she said stopping to let Chichi take it in.

Chichi watched the young girl in awe. She was so polite and respectful, even taking the blame after what she had seen her do. Knowing that Gohan had the power of flight she found no reason to think that Gohan and the girl hadn't just come from Egypt. She noted briefly that the girl was a very attractive looking girl, even if she did look a bit of a hooligan.

"My, so you want to be an archaeologist?" Chichi asked as she put her pan down.

"Yes mam' I have been interested in history since I was young. I was surprised to meet someone as smart as Gohan," she replied sweetening the deal. Chichi smiled as stars came to her eyes.

"Yes my little Gohan is going to be a great scholar when he's older," she said with pride.

"Oh there is no doubt about it, at his current level he could probably get a P.H.D within a couple of years," Mia replied with a smile which Chichi returned.

"So dear why don't you introduce yourself," Chichi said still smiling. Mia had the courtesy to blush as she realized her mistake.

"I'm sorry Mrs Son, my name is Mia," she replied extending her hand.

"Please call me Chichi," Chichi replied as she led the girl towards the kitchen. Gohan however stood rooted to the spot, shocked at what had just happened. Mia had conned his mum. His mum! Chichi! The women who could practically sniff out lies. It took a while for him to realize that his mother and new friend were no longer with him, and he was alone except for Iago.

"Get used to it kid, that girl is just full of surprises," Iago said with a laugh.

"So Mia do your parents know that you're here?" Chichi asked the girl.

"No mam' I'm an orphan I only have Iago now," Mia replied nonchalantly. Chichi looked shocked at this.

"What but you must have a guardian?" she asked.

"I did but I ran away, I won't go back to that monster," she said determinedly though she was still talking about her parents, after all they were her guardians. So she wasn't lying. Chichi put her hand over Mia's she could feel the fear the girl felt at the thought of being sent back.

"You know you have to go back right?" Chichi asked knowing how much she worries when Gohan goes missing.

"Please don't send me back, that man and his friends beat me up," Mia replied pulling her sleeves up to reveal old bruises and scars. Chichi frowned she hated violence and it was clear that this girl had been in some fights from these scars, she was no idiot some of these were made with weapons. Her eyes stopped on what looked like a burn mark, it was healing but the skin around it looked painful. She sighed she couldn't send this girl away to people who will be a bad influence on her.

"How old are you dear?" she asked thinking that she and Gohan would be around the same age.

"I am 9 and a half mam'" she replied. She was two months younger then Gohan.

"Do you know how to fight?" she asked her hoping that she wouldn't be a bad influence to Gohan, goodness knows that Gohan got enough of that from Goku's friends.

"You mean martial arts? Yes mam' I do, I learnt it for protection but he's just too strong for me and I don't want to get tide up again and locked in the cellar, it's cold," she said sounding pitiful. She stood up and moved away from Chichi. That was a fatal mistake for her.

"You have a tail!" Chichi proclaimed knowing instantly that the girl was one of those evil monsters, and thus the frying pan made its second appearance. "Get out of my house you monster!" she shouted at Mia whose eyes had widened as she remembered about her tail. Damn and she had the women convinced as well.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

"Ow," Mia said before Gohan rushed into stop his mother from hurting his new friend.

"Mum wait... Ow!" ah the frying pan claimed another victim.

"Gohan you brought one of those monsters into my house!" the women screeched at her son causing both Mia and Gohan to cover their ears.

"Mum she's my friend, please she doesn't have anywhere else to go," Gohan cried trying to reason with his mother.

"Yes she does, out of this house!" yelled Chichi as the frying pan made another contact with Mia's and Gohan's heads.

"Gohan wait! Mrs Son please I'm sorry I'll leave now," Mia said once she was able to get a word in.

"How dare you lie to me! What were you really doing? Fighting? I should have known!" Chichi screamed not registering what the girl had said.

Iago watched the three in shock, he was sure that the boy had been exaggerating when he talked about his mother, but if anything he was under-exaggerating. This woman was a banshee.

"So much for a good night's sleep," he muttered to himself as he once again crossed his arms.


	4. Understanding

Once Chichi had calmed down enough after picking Mia up and physically throwing her out of the house, Gohan explained to his mother that she wasn't a bad influence, even having to go as far as shouting at her telling her that her husband was a saiyan and he was half saiyan, this of course earned him a whack from the mighty pan but the pair had lost count on how many times they had both been hit with the deadly utensil. But Chichi also noted that her son was right and agreed to let the girl stay for a couple of days as long as she studied just as hard as Gohan as well as earn her keep. The pair considered it a miracle when Chichi agreed to let Iago stay in the house but even then that had taken Mia's puppy dog routine.

"Man Gohan you weren't kidding about your mother," Mia said as she settled down into her sleeping bag. Unknown to the pair Chichi had her ear locked onto the pair and was silently fuming about what she thought the girl had to say about her.

"Yeah, I know that my mother can be a bit overbearing," Gohan replied rubbing the bumps on his head. "Sorry about her, I know that that probably wasn't a good first impression but mother really is a nice person," Gohan insisted from his bed.

"Are you kidding?" Mia asked in a tone that called Gohan crazy. Chichi had half a mind to drag the girl out of the room and kicking her out of the house. That monster had no right to judge her. But she stopped as she heard what Mia really thought about her. "Your mum is great! That woman has no fear. It's plain to see how much she loves you, heck even a blind man would be able to tell," she said pausing as she laid her head back against her pillow, "To be honest, I'm jealous my parents disowned me, the beat me and left me for dead, but your mum, she's brilliant! I wish my mum was like her, though I do now have a sudden fear of frying pans," she finished letting out a small chuckle as Gohan laughed. Yeah his mum was great.

"Yeah mum's the best," he replied before rolling over to get some sleep.

Chichi stood in the hallway shocked, she felt guilty for misjudging the girl. She was no monster. She was a lost child who had seen as many horrors if not more than her own son. She vowed to make it up to the girl tomorrow, letting out a small smile as she heard Mia whisper good night to Gohan and Iago both of which were already snoring away. It was strange how the girl affected Chichi after hearing what she really thought about the Frying Pan Wielding Banshee as Vegeta called her. Chichi felt a small amount of affection for the girl and dare she say, she even felt a few motherly instincts for her, wishing to protect her from the world.

When she heard about what her parents did she felt her blood boil, she felt ashamed that she had almost done the same (except for the killing part). Yes. Tomorrow she would make the girl feel welcomed, and if the girl chose to stay for a while she would even take her shopping for some new clothes.

Mia tossed and turned in her sleeping bag before she eventually awoke. She was panting and drenched in sweat. Nightmares. As quietly as she could Mia unzipped the bag before quietly tiptoeing out of the room. Tonight had been a good night, four hours of comfortable rest, even if she was plagued by nightmares. Using her trained stealth she made it to the kitchen without making a sound, she was surprised to see Chichi sitting at the table. She looked upset about something, but what Mia wasn't sure.

"Mrs Son are you ok?" she asked gently so as not to scare the older woman. Even with her efforts Chichi still let out a small squeak of surprise at the new voice.

"Oh Mia you startled me," she said trying to hide the tears she had already shed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep. Mrs Son, are you alright?" she asked again seeing as Chichi hadn't answered.

"Of course I'm alright dear, the question is why you are awake?" Chichi replied though Mia could tell that the older woman was lying. She had already seen the tears on her face.

"I don't sleep very long," she answered before taking a seat opposite Chichi.

"I see, well you should sleep, I won't allow you to nod off during your studies," Chichi replied sternly.

"Yes Mrs Son," Mia replied with a smile happy that Chichi was back to herself. Chichi couldn't help but smile back at the girl before looking to the clock.

"Come on now it's four o'clock back to bed with you," she said standing up.

"That's ok I don't need to sleep anymore," Mia replied, though the look Chichi gave her made her regret opening her mouth.

"Nonsense you're a child you need your sleep," the older woman said prepared to drag the younger girl to her room. A sweat drop appeared on the younger one.

"That is I mean that I had a nightmare," Mia said trying not to stutter as she caught sight of a familiar frying pan handle.

Chichi's gaze softened as she retook up her seat.

"Do you want to talk about it," she asked in a comforting voice. Having dealt with Gohan's nightmares, she didn't really want to think what horrors the girl would have dreamt of. Mia cocked her head to the side in confusion at Chichi's actions. It was then Chichi realized that the girl probably hadn't been comforted before. It surprised her when the girl answered.

"Well I keep seeing people die," Mia said in a deadpan voice not sure how to handle this. Chichi wasn't sure how to reply to this, Gohan had the same problem in his nightmares, but the girl seemed blunt, even probably desensitized to death.

"I'm just a weapon, a machine of destruction," Mia recited to herself; her gaze seemed so far away that Chichi was sure that the girl had forgotten about her presence. It was then Chichi did something that shocked the girl. She pulled her into a hug. Mia hadn't even noticed that Chichi had moved the pair to the sofa in the living room.

Chichi sat with Mia on her lap, stroking her hair as Mia unconsciously told Chichi about random events in her life. She talked about her pain and her loneliness as well as her duty that had been unfairly handed to her.

Though Chichi didn't understand most of what Mia was saying she listened and offered her comfort. From what the girl had let slip she knew that Mia was not of this world, neither was her parrot. She listened about the void, about her execution, about her struggle to stay alive, even mentioning names that Chichi recognized such as Friezer and Namek. She felt proud as the girl talked about her victories and the lives she had saved, yet she felt angry and upset that the child had taken the task upon herself. This was the life she didn't want Gohan to have, the life she was failing at stopping. Oh she wasn't stupid, she knew her son loved to train and fight. But that wasn't going to stop her from making sure her son had an education, and she was going to make sure Mia had one as well.

She wasn't sure how long Mia would be with them until the void pulled her back but she was going to help the girl and who knows maybe her and Gohan could give her grandkids when their older. Oh Mia's kids would look beautiful.

It wasn't long before Mia had come back to the present and realized all that she had let slip. She groaned.

"Oh man one day, one day and I already blew it. Mrs Son I'm so sorry, please you can't tell anyone about this, their lives could be in danger, my life too. Please you have to keep this a secret...." started Mia before a knock on the door caught the pair's attention.

The door opened to reveal Kami, the guardian of the earth.

"Kami? What are you doing here?" Chichi asked having met the god before.

"I'm afraid Mrs Son I'm here to see her," he said pointing to Mia. "She is right as well, everything you have heard you must keep secret, for the balance of our worlds," he went on to say.

"Kami she is just a child...." Chichi started but Kami cut her off.

"I know Mrs Son but this is destinies doing. I'm afraid we have no say in the matter," he said sadly.

"Hey I can look after myself," Mia said determinedly, "I am Saiyan after all," she said with a bit of attitude, her Saiyan attitude feeling a bit offended.

Chichi sighed she knew Kami was right, that didn't mean she had to like it. The least she could do for this unknown hero was provide her warmth and food as well as love while she was here.

"Fine I'll forget the conversation for now but, Mia you will be staying here for the duration of your stay in our world," she said in a tone that meant no argument before storming off to her room leaving Kami and Mia alone in the kitchen. Mia turned to Kami.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you know about me," she said with a smile.

"I do, you are a remarkable young woman Mia, many have heard of the legend of the Dimension walker," Kami said with a smile.

"I take it you're the reason I couldn't stop myself from telling Chichi?" Mia asked with a raised eyebrow. Kami smiled.

"You are a smart one Miss Mia."

"Damn interfering guardians," she muttered under her breath.

"It is the only way to prepare her for when her son becomes the second one," he replied with a sad smile. Mia looked to him with a frown.

"You summoned me here?" she asked with a small hint of accusing in her voice.

"No, but I do work with the one who summoned you," Kami said.

"This worlds Supreme Kai?" she asked knowing that other then herself and the other chosen, only the top Kia can freely travel through worlds. The Supreme Kai. Kami smiled before exiting the house leaving Mia alone in the kitchen muttering about interfering Kais.


	5. Study

"You expect us to do this?! This is way too advance for someone our age! This...This is for university students!" Mia shouted as she examined the calculus that Chichi handed her to work on.

CLANG!!

"Ow! What was that for!"

CLANG!!!

"Young lady I will not tolerate that attitude! You will do the work I have given you," Chichi replied holding her trusty frying pan.

"But...But...Ah how long do we have to study?" Mia asked as she tried to block another on coming hit. Gohan was watching this from his desk, used to the studying he had been forced to do. He watched his mother and friend in amusement knowing that Mia was fighting a battle that she would never win. He didn't like studying either, but he had a strange desire to live rather than having another close up with the frying pan. He only hoped his mother would have mercy for his foolish friend.

"NINE HOURS!!!! B-b-but I need to train," oh wrong thing to say, Gohan winced knowing what was about to come. Chichi smiled.

CLANG!!! CLANG!!! CLANG!!!

"Well since you're so determined to become a hooligan you can go out and train as soon as you finish all your work for the day," Chichi answered. Iago couldn't help it, from where he was perched the bird fell about with gut wrenching laughter.

"Shut up Iago," Mia mumbled dodging another hit from the pan before sitting herself down at the desk.

"Alright Chichi how much work do I need to do?" she asked in defeat.

"Good that's more like it, now you can go out and train as soon as you answer all these questions and only if you answer them all correctly," Chichi replied with a stern smile as she revealed a stack of paper behind her concerning multiple subject, such as English, maths, science, history etc. Mia's jaw dropped, that was a lot of work, it was times like this she was thankful to the void which gave her unlimited knowledge. Well what do you expect one to do in a place of no time? She can't train for ever and beside brawn with no brain, foolish.

"Now if you need any help ask me, I don't want you to distract Gohan!" she said, her sentence taking a harsh turn at the end.

"Are you kidding, I have an IQ of 304, I don't need any help, I know all the answers, I was made to know all the answers with er never mind," Mia said not wanting to go into too much detail about future experiments. Chichi stared dumbly at the girl before blinking along with Gohan.

"Well what were you complaining for?" Chichi snapped back annoyed. Mia sweat dropped.

"Nun-nun-nothing, Iago go and keep Mrs Son company," Mia said to the parrot before digging into the paper stack. Iago rolled his eyes at her before landing on Chichi's shoulder. She had already found out this morning that Iago was no ordinary parrot, when Mia had let slip about being from another world.

Once the pair had left the room Chichi turned to Iago.

"Is she really that smart?" she asked, Iago laughed before answering.

"Yeah she is, but she doesn't like to talk about it. See she comes from a world that doesn't tolerate her kind, eventually their planet was destroyed making her the official last of her kind. In many places she's on the most wanted list just for being alive, the problem is the poor kid has to put up with being captured and hunted down. Some of the things they do to her," he said pausing as his small frame shook with rage before jumping off of Chichi's shoulder and landing on the table. "But the reason she's smart was because of an experiment that was performed on her, she hasn't gone into detail about it so that's all I know," he said frowning.

"Oh the poor thing," Chichi whispered with tears in her eyes. She knew the girl had gone through a lot, but she didn't think people would experiment on her, that's just....It wasn't right. She wanted nothing more than to see those people punished. She sighed, it's best not to think about it.

Mia wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Man Gohan do you have to do this every day?" she asked as she set aside the fiftieth piece of paper.

"Yeah mum has her heart set on me being a scholar, But this is the most she's ever given me," Gohan answered not taking his eyes off of his work, what was she complaining for, it's only been half an hour and she's about a fifth of the way through, not to mention she didn't have as much work as he did.

"Gohan just take a university test, you'll get your PHD easy, I mean look at all of this, how many degrees does she want you to have?" Mia asked ludicrously as she put aside another piece of paper. "Look at this A level chemistry! Man if it wasn't for the fact that I have to create my own weapons and stuff I'd never be able to answer all these!" at this Gohan stopped to look at her.

"You create weapons?" he asked shocked and a bit mad.

"Hey don't look at me like that, I make weapons for my own personal use, it's not like I sell them or anything," she huffed defensively.

"Weapons are evil," Gohan said in a whisper to himself not wanting to upset her.

"You're wrong Gohan, weapons are weapons, they can't help it if the people holding them are evil, besides you try being thrown into a war zone after being stripped of your power and see if you like it," she said thinking back to one of her latest missions. "I wonder how Neelix is doing?" she said to herself before going back to her work.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing."

"My, you kids have been awfully quite," Chichi said as she and Iago entered the room carrying drinks.

"Thanks Mrs C," Mia said as Chichi handed her a glass of orange, beside her sat half the stack of paper. Chichi frowned.

"You know dear, you do have to answer every question," she said in a stern voice. Mia blinked before turning to the paperwork.

"I am answering every question, I have been for the past four hours," Mia said in a pout, confused as to what Chichi was implying. Chichi blinked, truth be told that work was to be completed over the next week. She looked over to Gohan he was still stuck into his work, barely acknowledging the drink she placed beside him. He too was just a little under halfway through the pile. Stars came to Chichi eyes.

"Oh my little boy's a genius," she said proudly. Mia sweat dropped, she was tired and bored. Her stomach rumbled telling her that she was also hungry. Her singing stomach was soon accompanied by Gohan's stomach in a duet of the song feed me.

"Well it's a good thing I got lunch ready or you two probably would have eaten each other," Chichi said with a laugh. The mention of food had Gohan's immediate attention before he shot out of the door and raced into the kitchen. Chichi laughed at her son's antics as she and Mia made their way to the kitchen in a more dignified manner.

When Mia reached the kitchen her jaw dropped. So much food!

"Close your mouth Mia," Chichi said stopping beside the girl.

"So....So much food," she said as drool pooled around the side of her mouth. Chichi blinked one second she was standing next to the girl the next she was watching the girl stuff her face along with Gohan.

"She acts like she hasn't had a decent meal in years," Chichi said with a laugh, _"Though the same could be said about Gohan,"_ she added on in thought.

"Yeah well she rations everything and tends to eat once a week," Iago said from his spot before flying down to the table grabbing an apple before the two vacuum machines ate all the food. Chichi stood rooted to the spot, once a week?!

CLANG!!!

Out came the handy frying pan, however Mia was so focused on the food that she didn't even realize that she had been hit.

"Argh Saiyans," Chichi muttered under her breath before she began taking out all of the empty plates. Having lived with two saiyans before, she was wise enough to eat before hand, at least when it came to lunch. When dinner came around, it was to be eaten like a family and Kami have mercy on the soul who goes against her at dinnertime.

"Wow Mrs C, that's the best meal I've ever had!" Mia exclaimed as she sat back in her chair holding onto her now full belly. Chichi smiled at the girl.

"Good now that you've had your fill, it's time to get back to your studies!" Chichi said strictly annoyed that the girl was still in the kitchen where as Gohan was already busying himself with his work.

CLANG!!!

Mia walked back into the room mumbling under her breath.

"Thanks for the warning Gohan," she muttered sarcastically. Gohan smiled and laughed a nervous laugh as he watched Mia return to her mound of unfinished work.

"How many times has she hit you with that pan?" Iago asked from beside her.

"Watch it bird, before I decide to play improvised tennis," she muttered angrily at the parrot. Chichi stood by the door with a smile before she turned to take care of her unfinished chores.

It was another two hours before Mia broke the silence that fell over the two whilst they were studying.

"Hey Gohan, I've been wondering, I think I would very much like to meet your friends," she said with a sound of wonder in her voice. "It's just been so long since I saw a Namek or another Saiyan," she finished though she didn't count Kami as she hadn't told Gohan of their meeting last night. Gohan smiled.

"Sure but I don't think mum would like it, I can introduce you to Krillin and Piccolo but Vegeta.....I'm not sure," he said hesitating.

"Oh I want to meet this worlds Saiyan prince, he sounds like an arrogant git," she said before smiling, "and there is nothing more fun than pushing the buttons of an arrogant git," her smile turned into a smirk as she finished the sentence. Gohan shook his head at her.

"Yeah if you want to get killed," he joked though she knew he was serious, but she could take care of herself.

Mia sighed as she put the last piece of paper aside.

"And I am done," she said in a happy yet proud tone, "But if your mother thinks I'm doing this again she is highly mistaken," she said in a determined whisper.

"What was that? Speak up!" the voice of Chichi said, startling the girl so much that she fell out of her chair. Looking up she scowled.

"Very funny Iago, very funny," she said, in her mind she was planning her revenge on the demon parrot.


	6. Explain

Mia was lazing about with Gohan beneath the shade of a tree. It was four o'clock when Chichi finally agreed to let the two go out and train, which they had done, for four hours straight. The pair where exhausted after their spar, though Gohan had the advantage due to his ability to fly, but he soon found that Mia had other ways to turn the fight in her favour.

"Huff, man you really know how to spar Gohan," Mia complemented from her spot beside Gohan.

"Yeah you too, I thought I had you there. But you really surprised me with that last......What was that by the way? I can't really call it an attack," Gohan said clearly annoyed that he had lost to the girl but curious about her moves.

"Ah well you remember that I told you about other worlds right?" she asked sitting up to look at him.

"Er yeah, but that last thing was kind of........Loony," Gohan replied not knowing how to quite put it. Mia smiled a bright smile. One that seemed to bright for what some would have taken as an insult.

"That's because it was looney," she said as Gohan sat up to look her in the eye. "See some people have an almost....a...Well I guess you can call it a sixth sense, in a way. See all words are connected to the void and every now and then cracks appear in the void transmitting dater or a better word history to some very sensitive people," she said trying her best to explain, "For instance erm..... Gosh how do I explain this ok imagine that you were in a fight with Frieza and that someone was watching you, but in another reality," she finished. Gohan looked to her with a confused expression.

"So someone is watching me? Right," Gohan thought trying to understand.

"Yeah but not all information is correct or, they may not remember it and then they end up spreading stories about your lives," she said. Her expression turned into a pout as she looked at Gohan's even more confused face.

"Oh I'm not explaining this very well, ok have you ever dreamed?" she asked him.

"Yes of course, I dream when I sleep, though they're more like nightmares," he replied with a frown, to which Mia gave a look of sympathy before continuing with her explanation.

"Right...Well the void can relay messages or a world's history into someone's dreams and sometimes people like these dreams so much, that they have to share the stories with everyone, so they write them down turning their dreams into fictional characters," she said hoping that explained it more.

"Wait so you're saying that, I'm a TV character?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"No what I'm saying is that somewhere in another reality there is a character based on you, but like I said before, not everything is written as the actually happen due to ratings or actors..."

"So someone knows about my training with Piccolo, about my life!? That's how you knew about me!" Gohan said in anger feeling his rights were being violated.

"Calm down, chances are that they only see a few rare events....to influence their stories, just because they write.....oh I don't know you suddenly die, doesn't mean it's going to happen, even if I've read the future of this world, which I haven't," she added making sure Gohan didn't get the wrong idea, "I wouldn't trust it because chances are that what I had read 67% of it was pure fiction," she said glad that he was sort of understanding it.

"So does that mean that what I've read of Shakespeare actually happened in some far away world?" Gohan asked feeling guilty about discussing someone else's life as if they didn't exist.

"No Shakespeare's books appear in every universe, as far as I know the one that exist are unique as in only one world has ever written about them because that the world the void sent the info to," she answered lying back down.

"Ok so what does that have to do with your 'attack'?" Gohan asked once he realized that she hadn't answered his question.

"Well as I am a connection to the void I can travel through the worlds, though I notice that there are no Mia chronicles floating about, actually I think only people who meet me face to face know me, but I could be wrong." She muttered before Gohan gave her a weird look, "Er anyway each world has their own structure, in some it's impossible to have the strength and power we do, in others you have vampires and demons, and...." she trailed off not wanting to give too much away, it was her secret after all but he did ask nicely, it occurred to her briefly that she probably wasn't the best person to confide in if the information was supposed to be confidential.

"And?" Gohan said trying to prompt her further.

"And some are just plain loony toony, like the Looney Tunes or half of the Disney world," she finished in a rush feeling embarrassed for some reason she wasn't sure of.  
"Looney Tunes?" Gohan asked. Mia sweat dropped.

"You have no life Gohan, Looney Tunes are a TV show, a cartoon to be specific," she answered in a mocking way.

"Hey you've seen what my mum's like, beside how do you know they exist here, I thought you said they only existed in one world," Gohan asked hotly.

"No only one world can witness the true events, as well as the true characters but I guess you do have a point, I don't know if they exist here, if they do there is a high chance that you'd never get to meet the real characters unless they came here," she answered after a seconds thought. "Anyway seeing as I am connected to all worlds through the void, I can use all the stuff that wouldn't be possible in many worlds, like if I took you to another world, you would still have your strength because your structure is of this world, I have no original structure because of the void," she said answering his original question, "That is unless the void strips you of your power, in which case you have to adapt and become part of their world, but as soon as you return home you lose the abilities that you once gained," she added after further thought.

"Okay........." Gohan said seemingly understanding though he was still pretty confused about it, he decided to let it drop as the information was useless to him seeing as he wasn't leaving his world anytime soon. A sudden thought occurred to him.

"Hey where's Iago from?"

"Hm Oh Iago comes from Agrabah, it's part of the Disney verse though Iago's world has its own world within the Disney verse," she answered as if it the most obvious thing in the world.

"Disney verse?" Gohan asked highly confused, he remembered that she had used the word Disney before.

"Yeah the Disney verse, one of the most annoying places when it comes to help, they have their own fighter, Sora the key wielder, only a few know about the existence of other worlds, but I think that was more because of something going wrong leaving nothing but darkness in its wake or else a giant power cut, but you need a.....special ship to even make it off of your own world," she said with a slight laugh as she remembered the Gummie ship, at first she thought it was food, she was highly disappointed when it wasn't. Damn Saiyan appetite.

At the thought of food her stomach rumbled only to be joined by another rumbling stomach seconds later. Each shared embarrassed glances. Opening their mouths to talk they stopped as a familiar voice sounded throughout the forest.

"GOHAN! MIA! DINNER!"


	7. CLANG!

CLANG!!! CLANG!!

The sound echoed throughout the woods. The source of the noise came from a quaint little house located in the middle of nowhere. Moans of pain could be heard coming from two individuals, judging from their tones, they both seemed to be young. One male, the other female.

"NO YOU CANNOT!!" the birds scattered the area as a loud shrill voice announced its presence from somewhere within the house.

"But mum, please I really want Mia to meet the gang, it will only be for a few days," Gohan pleaded with the crazy frying pan wielding Chichi as he attempted to cover his head from anymore brain damaging blows. (To a normal person that is)

"No Gohan I don't want you to spend time around that green monster," ah the route of the problem. Piccolo. You see Gohan here had been trying to persuade his unmoving mother to let him introduce Mia to all of their friends with a camping trip/sleep over at Bulma's, to which Chichi was against until the topic of when to meet Piccolo came up. Then she was determined, no way José. When the two young saiyans tried to gang up on the woman, well you heard the results.

Mia was left seeing Tweety birds being chased by a black and white cat flying in front of her face from the unexpected blow.

"I tawt I taw a putty tat," she said to herself as she tried blinking the Tunes away. Mia shook the images away just in time to see Gohan on the receiving end of Chichi's frying pan. Alright it's time for a little strategy.

"Gohan I don't want you hanging around Piccolo, it's dangerous," Mia gulped, now or never.

"No it's not," she said, the glare Chichi gave her almost made her regret coming to Gohan's rescue. Almost.

"Yes he is," Chichi said in a dark voice that sounded scary to both Gohan and Mia, making them both gulp in fear.

"Nope," Mia said calmly, though inside she was writing her will.

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nope," "_the next one will be it, gosh, I hope she falls for it."_ She thought.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"NO!!!"

CLANG CLANG!!!

"Ok ok, Piccolo isn't dangerous," she said though she was on the defence. Her eyes never leaving the frying pan. Gohan watched in awe as Mia pulled one over on his mother, oh. He sure hoped that he was out of there by the time she figured that out, slowly so as not to draw attention to himself he grabbed a shell shocked Iago and withdrew from the room. As soon as he got into the safety of his room.

!!!!!!!!

He winced as he and Iago saluted the brave soul that was Mia. A few seconds later Chichi enter the room carrying an unconscious Mia.

"Alright Gohan you can go and see Piccolo, but I want you back here in five days. No exceptions!" she said as she handed Gohan the unconscious girl. "When Mia wakes up you can thank her for her bravery," she said with a little smile, to which Gohan and Iago let out a nervous laugh.

Gohan set down Mia with the utmost care, he looked to her with a sense of admiration. Not even Vegeta would dare to try what she had done, and let alone succeed at it, albeit with a few minor injuries, but she did manage to get his mother to agree. _His mother!!_ She was some sort of genius. He couldn't wait to tell Krillin and the others about the incident.

Iago smirked as he watched the half saiyan look over his friend.

"Oh you like her," he said breaking the silence.

"Well yeah she's my friend," Gohan replied in his usual naive innocence.

"Yeah but you like her as more than a friend, yes?" he asked coyly. Gohan blushed, he was naive but he wasn't that naive.

"What? Ah n-n-no," he stuttered earning a laugh from Iago.

"Gohan loves Mia, he wants to kiss her," he teased making Gohan's blush turn deeper.

"I-i-i-i do not," he said, his face as red as a tomato. Again Iago was reminded of his earlier thoughts.

_"Tricky is good tricky I can do,"_ he smirked before flying over to his perch where he would sleep.

"You want to kiss her, you want to kiss her," Iago sung making kissing noises. "Don't worry kid, she wants to kiss you too," he said. If possible Gohan's blush deepened as his whole body flushed red. Neither of the two noticed the small blush that decorated Mia's own cheeks as she lay in her sleeping bag fully clothed, she decided not to get up or else Iago will tease them more.

The next morning Gohan tiptoed around Mia as he made his way quietly to the kitchen so as not to wake her. Once he entered to kitchen he heard the familiar sounds of his mother cooking breakfast, not wanting to disturb her, he took his usual seat at the table. It wasn't long before the sounds of flapping wings announced Iago's presence.

"So Romeo, Juliet still asleep?" he asked though he already knew the answer seeing as he had just come out of their room, he just wanted to embarrass the kid. It worked. Gohan's face was slowly turning red. He glared at the bird, to which his response was a hearty chuckle.

Gohan's mood was lifted as the smell of his mothers cooking reached his nose, a banging sound coming from upstairs told him that Mia had also smelt the delicious scent. He looked towards the door to see Mia but turned his head away before she made it to the kitchen as Iago's words played around in his head.

"Good morning," Mia greeted as she entered the kitchen. Gohan mumbled a week morning while Chichi stuck her head round the corner to greet her house guest.

"Morning Mia," she blinked as she noticed Mia's appearance. "Mia where did you get those?" she asked indicating the girls clothes as she came out from the corner.

"Huh? Oh I guess I haven't shown you the watch I made," she said as she rubbed the back of her head much like Goku and Gohan did. "Well in the void I don't have a lot to do, time is different in there then it is out here, so I end up inventing useful gadgets like this watch," she said pointing at the black watch on her wrist. She tapped the screen as Chichi and Gohan watched in confusion and wonder, Iago however wasn't interested having heard it before. A green projection suddenly appeared from the watch.

"This watch has all of my dater, I can store items in it, much like this world uses those capsules Gohan told me about. Only this is programmed to do a lot more, it also works on thoughts in case I can't bring up the projection, in a way it's connected to the void, watch," she said. She closed her eyes and concentrated, Chichi and Gohan watched in shock as Mia's clothes changed into a typical Gi from her shorts and a blue t-shirt. "I also programmed it to work with my scouter, plus I can play games and communicate on it like a phone," she finished with a smile.

"You made that?" Chichi asked flabbergasted. Mia sweat dropped.

"Er yeah," she said lamely. Chichi laughed a surprised laugh before fainting.

"Was it something I said?"


	8. Let's Go

It was a while before Chichi regained consciousness, saying that she had fainted from the shock that Mia had designed such an advanced device at her age. Mia's reply was that Gohan could have made it. Gohan nodded in agreement in the background as he had already asked Mia for the detailed blue prints that the boy was already holding in his arms while Chichi was unconscious. Gohan even made many suggestions that would really further the product, some of which Mia had already begun working on. Chichi watched the two youngsters as they threw technical jargon at each other, she tried to keep up but the knowledge and pride at her son's behaviour overwhelmed her. She fainted again.

"ARGH!!" Chichi screamed as she opened her eyes seeing a red in front of her face.

"Ah!" cried Iago as Chichi's scream startled him.

"Iago?" she said confused before she remembered why she had fainted, "Where are the kids?" she asked as she took in here surroundings, it seemed that Gohan and Mia had manoeuvred her over to the couch, leaving Iago to watch over her. The smell of smoke brought her out of her daze.

"Ah Gohan take the noodles off of the stove!" Mia's voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Ah it's hot!"

"Don't pick it up like that, you wuss here give it....AH IT'S HOT!!!" Chichi ran into her kitchen, the sight that met her made her blood run cold. The breakfast she had cooked was burnt black, flour was poured all over the place, decorating the walls and ceiling. Broken pieces of glass and plates could be seen on the floor. Her microwave looked as if something had exploded from inside it; part of the wall had blackened presumably from a fire. Her face became dark as she let out a low growl getting the kids attention. Their faces paled at the sight of the woman, her breathing came out hard, the two gulped.

"GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!!!!!!" she howled at them so loud that the house actually flipped at the ferocity of it. The two saiyans didn't need to be told twice as the frying pan wielding banshee chased them out of the house all the while throwing kitchen utensils at them.

Iago watched in amusement, doing his best not to laugh as that would only attract the banshee's attention. He winced as a loud "CLANG!!!" was heard in the distance followed by a thud as the target fell out of the sky. He chuckled Mia couldn't fly so it had to be Gohan, and if he was right, Gohan happened to be holding Mia at the time of his flight. That was it, he couldn't hold it in any longer.  
"Wha hahahahahahaha!!!!" he fell about laughing pounding on the table with his wings, he stopped as an ice like aura fell over him. Slowly he turned around, his eyes widening.

CLANG!!!

"And don't forget your parrot! Gohan you better get back here in five days mister!!!" Chichi screamed after them as she threw the scarlet macaw out through the window.

"Ow ow ow, Gohan get off," Mia said from underneath the older boy. Gohan blushed as he realized the inappropriate position they were in before jumping off of her like she was on fire. He rubbed the back of his head with his usual Son grin.

"So ready to go meet the Z gang?" he asked with a nervous laugh. Mia looked at him funnily before sighing.

"Ok, but you are so not carrying me again mister touchy, do you have any other mode of transportation?" she asked with a hint of annoyance and mirth as she rubbed her aching muscles.

Gohan just let out a small chuckle as heat began to travel to his face.

"I think Icarus won't mind carrying you," he said. Mia smiled at him, he was a weird one, but she wasn't any better. The sound of flapping wings once again called their attention.

"I hope you two haven't been doing anything indecent while you were gone," Iago said with a laugh as he came into the clearing causing Gohan to blush again, while Mia rolled her eyes. A smirk suddenly came to her face, she wanted to see how flustered she could make the other saiyan.

"Aw Gohan-kun is blushing, he wooks so cute," she cooed using an honorific in hopes of flustering the boy further, she smiled as she watched it have the desired effect as Gohan's blush deepened. His eyes widened as Mia gave him a small peck on the cheek as a goofy grin came to his face.

"Erm I think I'll go and find Icarus," he mumbled dreamily as he began looking for his long time friend, a goofy grin still plastered on his face. Mia laughed as he watched the boy leave, he sure was a cute one.

Iago watched the girl before making a knowing sound, drawing her gaze away from the boy she had just kissed.

"Oh you like him," he said in the same tone he used on Gohan.

"Oh hush up you old parrot, we're too young to act on it anyway," she said with a disappointed sigh,

"And if you don't stop teasing Gohan, I'll tell him about Thundra, Giblet," Mia threatened with an amused smirk. Iago's reaction was instant as that lovey dovey smile he always got when Thundra was mentioned came to his face.


	9. A kiss

"Wow Icarus, you're really fast," Mia complemented as Icarus flew over the ocean on their way to Gohan's friends, Iago sat perched on her shoulder, used to riding like this from carpet. The pair admired the beauty of the ocean, Mia because she had seen the ugliness of death, and Iago because, well he lived in a dessert, when exactly would he be able to experience the beauty of an ocean reef?

"Hey Gohan! Where are we going again?" she asked said boy as he flew beside the purple dragon.

"Well I thought we could go see if Krillin wanted to join us on our camping trip along with Bulma, so right now, we're heading for Kame Island," Gohan replied.

"Kame Island? That's where your dad was trained by Master Roach right?" she asked him holding her chin in mock thought as she was trying to remember what Gohan had told her.

"Roshi, yeah it is," he answered her question with a chuckle at the mistake she made, but for some reason he felt as if she knew about the mistake before even saying it, almost as if she planned it. He shook his head to clear his thoughts; he could see Kame Island off in the distance. He smiled, this was going to be a fun trip, it was the first time he would see his friends again since they last used the dragonballs.

"Hey Krillin!" Gohan called once the four reached the island, Mia blinked, talk about being in the middle of nowhere.

"I bet he gets terrible phone reception," she said to herself as Icarus landed behind Gohan. They didn't have to wait long for the bald headed martial artist appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Gohan what are you doing here?" he asked in clear surprise, he sure hoped Chichi wouldn't kill Gohan for this.

"Hey Krillin, I wanted to see if you wanted to come camping with me and a friend," Gohan replied with a hopeful smile. Krillin looked doubtful for a second before a huge grin came to his face, Gohan wasn't stupid enough to go camping without Chichi's knowledge. At least he hoped not.

"Sure kid, how long we going for?" he asked before he suddenly remembered something.

"Only five days..." started Gohan but was cut off by Krillin.

"Hold on, I'll ask Yamcha if he wants to come," he said running back into the small house.

"So that's Krillin? He seems nice," Mia said to herself from behind, _"A bit small though but he defiantly looks like a decent fighter,"_ she thought to herself, she had learnt long ago not to judge people by their looks.

"Yeah if nice means goofy then he's a fricken saint," Iago said from his spot, personally the bald man's grin reminded him too much of Genie. Mia frowned at the bird before rolling her eyes at him.

It was then that Krillin came back out.

"Yeah Yamcha said he'd come, he's just grabbing some stuff for the trip," he said rubbing his head with a smile. A noise from Icarus caught Krillin's attention, not knowing that the dragon was here, let alone his passengers. His smile turned devious as he noticed Mia for the first time.

"My my Gohan, is this your girlfriend?" he asked the half saiyan. Immediately Gohan's face began to heat up with a ferocious blush.

"What no no no no, this is Mia, a friend who happens to be a girl," replied Gohan nervously, Mia watched the pair with an emotionless mask as she waited for this Yamcha to make his appearance.

Iago was bored as he watched Gohan and Krillin converse; he suddenly got an idea, a fiendishly devious idea. Quietly he hovered in front of Icarus before whispering his idea to him, the purple dragon smiled and nodded vigorously, agreeing to the plan.

Iago landed on the floor just in front of Icarus, taking a breath he prepared himself for the plan. He knew the consequences wouldn't be pretty, but if things went according to plan, it would be completely worth it.

"Hey Gohan!" he yelled drawing the boy's as well as the martial artist's attention to him. It was all down to Icarus now.

Icarus waited for Gohan to turn round, with a smirk that didn't quite seem to suit him, the purple dragon bucked his passenger off, throwing her straight at the boy.

"Iago wha..." he said as Mia's face raced up to meet him, his eyes widened as she came closer before the inevitable happened as she crashed into him with an ompf as they both fell to the floor, their lips touching causing them both to gasp, while all witnesses struggled to hold in there laughter.

The two lay there for a while, their lips still touching as they stared into each other's eyes. For a split second it felt right to them, it was like they were the only two people in the world.

"Cough cough," a cough from their side brought them back to reality and the pair separated from each other as if the other was on fire. Iago's laughter could be heard in the background as the parrot rolled around on the floor laughing.

A heated blush decorated both of their faces, Mia had better luck at willing herself not to blush giving her cheeks only a slight tinge of Pink, Gohan however, was not fairing so well.

"Well well Tiger, looks like you got yourself a cute little girlfriend," Yamcha commented having come out just in time to see Icarus buck the girl. If possible Gohan's face became even redder, though soon a dopey grin spread across his face, much like the first time Mia kissed him.

"Earth to Gohan, yo you in there bro?" Krillin asked trying to get the boy's attention.

"Nope he's gone," Iago said as he flew over to land on Mia's shoulder.

"Oh hush up you, you're lucky I don't like parrot soup," Mia scolded the bird, Iago smirked.

"Ah come on admit you liked it," he said causing Mia's blush to return slightly.

"Shut up bird."


	10. Memories

"Wow, he's still in his own little world," Krillin said after trying unsuccessfully to get Gohan's attention.

"Who would have known girls would have this much effect on him," Master Roshi commented once Yamcha had filled him in on what happened. Mia coughed getting everyone's (except Gohan who was still seeing rainbows and unicorns) attention.

"Well since lover boy over there is still in his own world, I guess I'll just have to do the introductions from here," she said before bowing in greeting. "My name is Mia, and this loudmouth," she said standing straight as she indicated to Iago, "Is Iago," Iago scowled at her, mumbling under his breath about gratitude and what not. Krillin and the others blinked at the pair.

"Well I'm Krillin, this is Yamcha and Oolong and......" Krillin started as he indicated to the different individuals.

"I'm Master Roshi, and it is a pleasure to meet you," Master Roshi said taking over for his student.

"Yes, Gohan has told me a lot about you," she said giving them a smile, she turned to Krillin.

"He also told me about your trip to Namek, I would very much like to spar with you," she said shocking the group.

"Man we really need to tell the kid what he can and can't tell people," Krillin muttered hitting himself in the head.

"Ok kid, what else did he tell you?" Yamcha asked with seriousness, they needed to keep their secrets, secret.

"You mean about Gohan being half alien?" she replied with sarcasm, the others suddenly became tense; Gohan was naive when it came to how people would react to something this big. The last thing they wanted was for the government to try and take the kid away for study, or for the world to suddenly go dragonball hunting. Mia rolled her eyes before unwrapping her tail from her waste.

"You're a saiyan?!" Krillin said shocked before slipping into a defensive position.

"Relax I'm not here to fight, I don't want another meeting with the frying pan," she said with a shiver causing the others to relax a bit.

"You met Chichi?" Master Roshi asked surprised that Chichi had let the girl hang around her son.

"Yeah, she's letting me stay with them for a while, though she fainted this morning and me and Gohan kind of made a mess in her kitchen," she said rubbing the back of her head like Gohan would have. The others winced, no one messed with Chichi, especially not her kitchen.

"I don't think I've met anyone as strict as Chichi," she said remembering what happened yesterday. Iago rolled his eyes at the girl, she sure did pick the weirdest people to admire.

"Yeah that woman sure has some temper, but what are you doing here on earth?" Krillin asked in curiosity.

"Not a lot, just travelling, you know looking for adventure," she replied not wanting to tell them the truth about other worlds, the less who knew, the better.

"You got anyone with you?" Yamcha asked thinking about having another Vegeta on their hands.

"Nope, it's just me and Iago," Mia replied knowing what he meant, she turned to Gohan frowning as she noticed that he still hadn't resurfaced from his daydream. She smiled, she knew how to get his attention.

"Gohan how many slices of bacon do you want?" she asked confusing the others. The effect was almost instantaneous.

"Bacon?" Gohan asked coming out of his world, he blushed as he suddenly recalled his surroundings, only to blush harder as he remembered why he drifted off to lala land in the first place. He then realized something, "Hey there's no bacon here," he said causing the others to fall over anime style.

"Well Gohan are you ready to go?" Krillin asked once he Yamcha and Oolong packed all they thought they would need during the trip.  
"Almost, we just need to wait for Bulma," Gohan replied as he put the phone down, "She'll be here in an hour," he said turning to walk out of the small house.

Mia sat in the sand with Iago at her side, she was lost in her thoughts.

_"Why did the Supreme Kai bring me here? It can't have been just to meet Gohan, was it to make me suffer? To show me the life I could have had? No I don't think so, but then why? I'm so confused, I feel so alone, I mean yeah I have friends but, they die or become a guardian, this isn't fair! I don't know what to do, all I ever bring is pain and suffering, why should here be any different? What am I missing? Why am I even complaining? Am I in such a rush to get back to the hell that is the void?"_ she thought looking to Gohan as he exited the small house. She looked to Iago who seemed to be sunbathing, a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. _"Iago, you must really want to go home, I'm sorry you got pulled into this, but I'm glad you're here, this one will be too hard to bounce back from once we leave," _she thought as she turned her attention back to Gohan, smiling as he laughed at a joke Yamcha told him. _"Gohan, I've never met anyone like you, no that's not true, I have, actually many people, but....None of them made me feel the way you do......Sigh, I have seen so much evil in the world, the slave trade, experiments, execution, torture, death, you name it, I've seen it, heck I've experienced it! I should be dead. But as long as I'm connected to the void, no as long as the world needs me, I can't rest, I don't have that pleasure, but I'm not the only one, as long as each world has a guarding I won't suffer alone. What a selfish thought, they don't deserve that. Neelix, Bubbles, Manta, Scrappy, Rimmer, Pucca, Radar, Daffy, Haru, Shadow, Amy, Sid, Jesse,Dean, Reid, Violet, Kuki, Sally, Iago, Gohan," _she didn't notice that during her thoughts, tears started to cascade down her face, _"So many people who are destined to suffer, I haven't even met them all yet, Immortality is a curse but to have the worlds safety on your shoulders. What did they do to deserve this? It's not just them who suffer, but their friends, the ones who get too close to the fight,"_ she thought before she was lost in memories of one of the worst days of her life.

_Yodica, a peaceful planet located in the south of the solar system. At least it was until Frieza turned up. In a stadium designed to hold seven thousand people stood a gleeful Frieza, what was the reason that he was so happy? Beside him stood his prize, bound with energy enhanced chains stood the last living saiyan, Mia. A sapping bracelet sat on both of her wrists as they painfully drained her of her energy, an electro belt sent shockwaves of pain through her as dried blood decorated her face._

_Her expression showed pure misery. For there in front of her lay the unmoving body of an innocent Yodican, another to add to the pile. Tears streamed down her face as she watched Yodican after Yodican ruthlessly murdered in front of her. Why? Because she had decided Yodica was a safe place to rest, boy how wrong she was, and now the Yodicans were paying the price._

_Frieza smirked as he thought about his next victim, it was someone he had been saving for last, he turned to his guards._

_"Bring her out," his words confused Mia, usually he said bring the next one out, but this time he had planned something. _

_The guards moved to reveal a blue skinned girl with sapphire green hair._

_"Arieal," she whispered to herself, she thought her friend had died long ago, but here she was alive. Mia smiled before she understood what was going to happen._

_"No Frieza, please! I don't care what you do to me, please stop this," she begged, she knew it was futile, she begged for all of the lives of those killed. _

_Frieza just smirked at her before walking over to his prisoner. Mia watched as they held her friends hands up against the wall, before chaining her in place. Frieza picked up a rusty blade._

_"Tell me Saiyan, which eye do you think I should take?" he asked her mockingly._

_"Don't you dare Frieza!" Mia snarled at him, but Frieza just smirked._

_Cries of pain ran through the air._

_"FRIEZA!! YOU MONSTER!!! STOP IT!!!" Mia cried as the monster before her began torturing her friend, making sure that she could see the pain her friend was going through._

_"FRIEZA!!!!!" that day Mia screamed till her throat bled, her friend was being tortured to death while she could do nothing but watch. It was then that she snapped, the sappers short circuited, not being able to stand the power Mia was giving them. Her chains broke as her form began to glow, she reached her transformation state, but she wasn't done there, she kept powering up, the chains that held her disintegrated at the heat she radiated, she screamed as her power lurched, she had ascended into a higher transformation._

_She launched an attack at Frieza, sending him flying through the walls of the stadium. She turned to her friend. Her eyes were gouged out and her skin cut beyond recognition. She could still hear her screams of pain. Her finger nails digging into her palm.........._

"Mia!! Yo wake up!" Iago yelled at her bringing her out of her memories. "You okay?" he asked her seeing the tear tracks on her face, quickly Mia wiped away any evidence that she had been crying.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said standing up before Iago could press her for information.


	11. Tribute

This was my little tribute to the king of pop, who has sadly passed on. Please enjoy.  


* * *

It wasn't long before Bulma turned up, and after introductions were made as well as a promise not to destroy or kill anyone on earth from Mia, the group were ready to go. So here they were, unloading Bulma's air jet in the middle of a clearing.

"Wow this place is beautiful," said Bulma as Krillin and Yamcha began setting up the tents. Mia sat under the shade of a tree as she watched the earthlings go about setting up their tents. She preferred sleeping out in the open, or in a tree.

"Hey Iago, is Mia ok?" Gohan asked the parrot as he watched said girl in worry.

"She's fine kid, she just had a flashback," Iago said though he too was worried about the girl.

Mia sat under the tree thinking about her last day on Yodica. She remembered that she had gotten cocky, letting the power go to her head. She remembered releasing an energy wave, one powerful enough to kill all of Frieza's men. She remembered the smirk that appeared on Frieza's face as he pulled out a remote from behind his back, and she remembered the pain that assaulted her from the belt placed around her waist as she lost control of the energy wave.

Yodica was destroyed that day, and it was destroyed by her blast. The only reason she had survived was because she was pulled into the void, seconds before the explosion. She had destroyed a once beautiful planet, wiped out the rest of the peaceful Yodican race. She sighed, it would do her no good to dwell on past mistakes, learn from them then move on. You do your best and if that's not good enough, then do better!

"Through the fire and the flames, we carry on," she whispered to herself as she stood up.

"So they actually kissed?" Bulma asked as Yamcha filled her in on what she had missed.

"Yeah full on the lips for like a minute," Yamcha replied with a small smirk. Bulma cooed over the idea.

"Oh that is soooooo cute, I must tell Chichi about this," she said in a sing song voice.

"Don't you think they're a bit too young for you to be getting so excited, I mean the kiss was an accident," commented Krillin once he had finished setting up his tent.

"Yeah but it did take them quite a while before they even moved," Yamcha replied, "And did you see the way Gohan blushed," he said with a chuckle at the memory.

"Yeah he's just like his dad, finding love at a young age," Bulma said dreamily as she compared the two to Chichi and Goku with stars in her eyes while Yamcha and Krillin rolled their eyes at her.

Mia looked around the small campsite they had made, a sad frown on her face. A sudden sparkle appeared in her eyes.

"I need to cheer myself up," she smiled looking to her watch, "and I know just how to do it," she fiddled around with her watch for a few seconds, "There all done," she said as she began walking over to Gohan and Iago.

The sound of someone approaching them caused them to look up, once they did their eyes widened before a sweat drop formed on their heads.

"Mia.....Why are you wearing pink bunny ears and a Dracula cape?" Gohan asked ludicrously.

"Meh why not, besides I get to swish," she answered with a giggle as she began swishing her cape around her.

"Oh yeah she's cracked," Iago muttered.

"Aw Iago don't be jealous birdman, I can make you some too," she said sticking her tongue out at them.

_"Wow she's cute,"_ Gohan thought with a blush, watching as she began dancing around in her cape. She stopped and turned towards the camp. Everyone's attention was on her, she twirled bringing out something from behind her cape. It was a huge stereo/CD player. It had gotten dark out, a blanket of stars covered the sky. She smirked at the group, all eyes were on her.

"A tribute, to the king of Pop," she said as she clicked her fingers. Music filled the area.

"AHHHHHHH!!" Bulma screamed in fright.

"What is it? What's wrong?!" Yamcha asked her coming to her aid. Bulma was blue in the face with fear as she pointed to the area behind Mia where you could see hands clawing their way out of the ground. Lightning struck through the sky.

Mia smirked.

"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark," she sung as she spun around, walking closer to the group in time to the beat.  
"Under the moon light,  
You see a sight that almost stops your heart,  
You try to scream,  
but terror takes the sound before you make it,  
you start to freeze,  
as horror looks you right between the eyes, you're paralyzed," she continued to sing as the zombies rising from the ground pushed the group closer together, leaving them in the centre of the clearing.

"You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run,  
you feel the cold hand, and wonder if you'll ever see the sun,  
you close your eyes, and hope that this is just imagination girl,  
but all the while,  
you hear the creatures creeping up behind, you're out of time," the group watched her dance, though they were still weary of the zombies surrounding them, they did seem to enjoy the girls dance.

"They're out to get you, as demons closing in on every side,  
they will possess you, unless you change that number on the dial,  
now is the time,  
for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah,  
all through the night,  
I'll save you from the terror on the screen,  
I'll make you see," at here she stopped as a voice called from out of the sky.

"Darkness falls across the land  
the midnight hour is close at hand  
creatures crawl in search of blood,  
to terrorise your neighbourhood,  
and who so ever shall be found,  
without the soul for getting down,  
must stand and face the hounds of hell,  
and rot inside a corpses shell," at here the zombies all moved to stand in rows behind Mia, all looking towards their audience.

"The foulest stenches in the air,  
the funk of 40 thousand years,  
and grisly ghouls from every tomb  
are closing in to seal your doom,  
and though you fight to stay alive,  
your body starts to shiver,  
for no mere mortal can resist,  
the evil of the thriller."

The eerie music continued though there was no one singing, Mia twirled, and as she did she changed. Her skin turned greenish blue causing her to look like one of the ghouls behind her. She stood in front of the herd of ghouls, they formed an almost triangle formation. She danced. The ghouls behind her danced, copying her moves in perfect sync. She moved left, they moved left, she moved right, they moved right. At first she looked like she was twitching, bringing her neck to her shoulder, but then they moved, spreading their arms out and moving their legs, thrusting into the air, all the while they kept coming forward, making the group take steps backwards, they slid side to side, stomping the ground and clapping to the sound of the music.

They turned, bit by bit they turned facing the other way, looking over their shoulders before moving forward away from the group. Mia spun round reverting to her normal look, though she still had the bunny ears and Dracula cape.

"Cause this is thriller,  
thriller night,  
and no ones gonna save you from the beast about to strike,  
you know it's thriller thriller night,  
you're fighting for your life inside a killer thriller, thriller thriller night  
cause I can thrill you more than any ghouls who'd ever dare try, thriller thriller night,  
so let me hold you tight and share a killer thriller thriller thriller here tonight,  
cause this is thriiler thriller night  
girl I can thrill you more than any ghouls who'd ever dare try, thriller thriller night,  
so let me hold you tight and share a killer thriller thriller thriller here tonight,"

The song finished, Mia stood in a pose, her hand above her head. The zombies behind bowing as their images fazed in and out of existence, before disappearing completely as Mia relaxed out of her pose. She looked up to the sky.

"That was for you MJ, you're a true inspiration and I'm gutted that I never got to see you perform live, you are and always will be the king of music, rest in peace," she said to the sky as she thought about a man who she had never once met, but found inspiration in his songs when she was down, even dancing to them for fun.


	12. Down Time

Mia hummed as she watched the food roast over the fire. It had been a whole day since she decided to grace the happy campers with the Michael Jacksons Thriller dance, also having to explain about the void to the others. Though she was forbidden from making a second début if she was going to....What was it that Bulma called it, ah yes necromancy again, Iago had laughed at the term, after all they were just memlocks, all though better and scarier looking then the ones Mozenwrath used they were still completely harmless, but they were excellent dancers, and a fantastic way to cheer one up. The sound of a moving zip told her that someone was coming out of one of the tents.

"Hey there Mia," Krillin greeted as he sat down by the fire.

"Hey Krillin," she replied as she watched the bald headed warrior begin to check over the food.

"Where's Gohan?" he asked her not taking his eyes off of the fire.

"He and Yamcha left to get some more wood, and I think Bulma's still asleep," she answered looking over to the scientists capsule house and effectively answering Krillin's next question. Krillin nodded his head, his mouth forming an o shape. The flapping of wings alerted them to Iago's presence as he landed on Mia's left shoulder, you could see he was tired and trying to catch his breath.

"Iago did you find anything?" Mia asked looking to the parrot, she whispered keeping her voice low enough so that only she and Iago could hear.

"Sorry kid, no problems ala void, but I did find a quaint little town that was nice enough to supply me this," he said in a suggestive voice as he pulled out a piece of parchment, Mia rolled her eyes, she knew that voice.

"Iago another map?" she asked with endearment.

"I know isn't it just wonderful," Iago replied, either he didn't notice the amusement at himself or he didn't care. Mia figured it was the latter, after all, who in their right mind would refuse adventure and gold? She sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"Iago do you remember what happened the last time we went on one of your treasure hunts?" she asked him.

"Hey when you make a mistake do I always remind you?" he asked snidely, Mia shook her head.

"Iago, we almost drowned and for what?!" she asked raising her voice a little, "A can of spam and a box of old books from the school of Middletown high!" she yelled knocking the bird off of her should, neither noticed the sweat drop that formed on their audience.

"Hey how was I to know that it was a map to the school time capsule!" Iago yelled back defensively. Mia slapped her forehead, there was no stopping Iago when treasure was involved.

"Iago we are not going on a treasure hunt," she said firmly. Iago's jaw dropped.

"What? Why not!" he yelled at her getting in to her face so that his beak was touching her nose.

"Iago, argh look I'm not arguing with you, no treasure hunt," she said turning her back to him signifying the end of the conversation. Iago just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Actually I think a treasure hunt would be kind of fun," Krillin said from the sidelines causing Mia to fall off of the log she had been seated upon while Iago danced in joy and victory. Mia jumped up and pointed at Krillin.

"You're not paid to think!" she yelled at the bald headed monk causing him to fall back on his butt.

"Will you stop shouting!" Bulma screeched coming out of her capsule house, "How's a girl going to catch up on any beauty sleep with all this noise anyway?" she asked the group sarcastically. Mia was about to huff at Bulma but decided not to, after meeting Chichi she had become a little cautious of the females in this world and their short tempers.

"Er sorry Bulma," Krillin said laughing nervously at the blue haired genius. He turned to look at Mia hoping to find some support but was surprised to see her sitting on the log reading a book as if nothing had happened. As if sensing Krillin's gaze on her she looked up.

"What?" she asked him. A huge sweat drop formed on Krillin's head as he groaned.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, she smiled sweetly at him.

"Reading," she answered.

"Forget it baldy you've lost her, she's in lala land now," Iago said landing on Krillin's shoulder.

"I am not in Lala land, I need to keep up with the other worlds and now just seemed to be the perfect time," she said turning a page in the book, she started laughing. "Oh Garfield you crack me up," she said turning another page.

"It's really not healthy for someone to behave that way," Bulma said taking a seat next to Krillin and Iago.

"Nah she's just keeping in tune with the void, it takes someone special to keep up with that roller coaster ride," Iago replied keeping his gaze on Mia.

"And that person is Mia?" Bulma asked the parrot.

"Nope but she'll have to do," the bird replied folding his arms.

"What is it that she actually does anyway?" Bulma asked as she began brushing her blue hair.

"Other than annoying the people who live in whatever world she happen to be visiting? Not much," Iago said with a shrug.

"I heard that!" Mia yelled at the group startling them.

"Well what do you do then?" Bulma asked annoyed that she had to repeat the question.

"To be honest, I'm not sure, so I just do what I can," she said with a sad smile.

"Well what are you doing here?" Bulma asked trying to understand if a new danger was heading their way.

"I dunno," Mia replied before returning to her book. "I'll find out sooner or later," she said with a smile. Bulma turned her sad gaze to Krillin.

* * *

Here's a little bit of fun for you ;P

Out take 

"I don't know about this girl. She seems farfetched," she whispered to the monk, hoping to keep her voice low enough so as not to alert Mia. She looked back to Mia, her eyes widened. In Mia's seat sat a brown and white bird, probably about an inch or two taller than Oolong. The bird seemed to be holding a green onion. The bird sensed their gazes on her and looked up at them, a sweat drop formed on her head when she noticed the weird looks they were giving her. Looking down at itself she sighed.

"Ok who called me farfetch'd?" it asked pointing the green onion at them like a weapon.

"Mia?" Bulma asked in disbelief. Mia just rolled her eyes at them, it was then a rustling from the bushes caught their attention.

"Hahahahaha," a feminine voice cackled from the bush. Mia slapped her forehead as the figures emerged from behind the bushes. It appeared to be a group of three, a man with blue hair and a women with really long dark pink hair accompanied by a white and brown cat.

"To protect the world from devastation," the woman started.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," the man continued.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," the woman added.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," the man finished.

"Jessie," the woman said finishing in a pose as the man introduced himself.

"James," he also finished in a pose. The cat stood up, opening his mouth as if to and on to the intro, unfortunately he never got the chance as Mia suddenly sent the three hurdling through the air with a powerful kick.

"Get back to your own world!" she yelled out after them.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!"


	13. Piccolo

Gohan meanwhile was miles away from the camp sight, having decided he might as well find Piccolo now that everything had been sorted. He was really excited about introducing Mia to his mentor. He was also interested in what Piccolo would think of her. As usual he found Piccolo meditating by the waterfall.

"What are you doing here Gohan?" he asked having sensed Gohan's arrival.

"Hey Mr Piccolo," Gohan greeted in his friendly manner, "I wanted to introduce you to a new friend of mine...." Gohan started but Piccolo cut him off.

"Yes I'm well aware of Mia, Kami's been watching over her ever since she landed on earth trying to decide whether or not she's a threat to the planet," Piccolo said explaining how he knew of the girl that had seemed to have stolen his young friend's heart.

"Great then you already know how nice she is," Gohan replied with a smile, Piccolo lips twitch at the ends.

"Just be careful around her Gohan, I sense a great deal of trouble down the road for you two," Piccolo said in a serious tone, Gohan frowned Mia was a friend and he would do anything to protect his friends.

"Right," he replied knowing that he was ready to take on any threat.

"Good, ok kid time for talk is over, let's see how your training's been going," Piccolo said before charging at Gohan, not giving him a chance to get into a fighting stance. Piccolo feigned an attack to the left, catching Gohan off guard as he delivered a blow to his right before kicking the boy back with a blow to his midsection. "Come on Gohan fight!" he yelled telling the boy that he had no plan on holding back. Gohan nodded and charged an attack of his own on Piccolo, Piccolo however foreseeing the attack managed to block and counter it with another punch to Gohan's midsection sending the boy crashing into the wall of the mounting. Piccolo waited for the boy to emerge from the rubble, using his senses to track the boy's whereabouts.

"Masenko Ha!!!" Piccolo turned, barely managing to block the surprise attack that had come from his left only for a fierce punch to be delivered to his back sending him crashing to the ground leaving a small crater. Standing up he looked to Gohan and smirked.

"Not good enough Kid," he said before phasing out of sight. Gohan growled as he tried to pick up Piccolo's Ki, he found it and managed to dodge Piccolo's punch giving himself an opening to land one of his own on the mighty Namek. His punch seemed to have knocked the wind out of his mentor, however he was to slow to dodge when Piccolo brought both his hands down on Gohan's back, slamming the small boy into his knee. Gohan fell out of the sky, landing in the crater Piccolo had made when Gohan had knocked him out of the sky, he watched as Piccolo hovered to the ground.

"You're getting soft kid," Piccolo said with gruffness in his voice, folding his arms as he turned his back on the boy. Their small spar over with. Gohan sighed.

"So are you going to come and meet Mia?" he asked hoping that Piccolo would agree, the green giant almost sighed at the boy's question but his face never changed, not letting Gohan know about his anxiousness.

"Fine kid, but tomorrow you're training with me," he ordered, Gohan smiled.

"Great!" he yelled in excitement before taking to the sky as he lead Piccolo back to the camp. Piccolo followed as Gohan led him to his camp. He had known of Mia beforehand thanks to Kami but as to what her intentions for Gohan were, he had no idea. It seems Kami had somehow managed to suppress the information from him, well whatever they were, Piccolo was certain that his help would be needed to fight the upcoming battle.

The two travelled back to the camp in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. For Piccolo it was thoughts of the battle that was ahead for Gohan though......Well his mind was on Mia and the bad feeling his gut kept burning him with. If there was one thing he knew it was to trust his senses and his gut senses where tingling as if there would be no tomorrow. Gohan took a quick glimpse at Piccolo, wondering if he should say something to the stoic Namek.

_"Nah it's probably nothing,"_ he thought to himself, blaming his nervous feeling on the kiss he had shared with Mia earlier. Though as time went on Gohan could feel his instincts screaming at him that something wasn't right, something was wrong, something was very very wrong. Gohan's eyes widened as something strange stirred within his chest. It was a feeling, a feeling he never wished to feel again. He felt hollow, almost as if he weren't there. Despair and loneliness assaulted him, drowning him, he wasn't moving but he was fighting to get away from whatever had sunk its claws into him, clawing at his flesh, pulling his spirit apart piece by piece. He's breathing quickened as pain assaulted him, the thumping of his heart rung in his ears. His vision blacked out for a few seconds before everything stopped, the world stopped, life stopped and......... The feelings disappeared almost as fast as they had come.

Piccolo sensed something change in the wind, one look at Gohan told him that he had felt it too. The Namek didn't know how to describe it; it was like a small tremor, a shock wave he felt in the air. He growled as he realized that the feelings weren't his own but came from the planets guardian Kami. Whatever it was it had shocked the older Namek into lowering his defences for a split second, not enough time for Piccolo to find out what was in store for them, but enough time to get a name.

Mia.


End file.
